


choice

by evenafterallthistime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenafterallthistime/pseuds/evenafterallthistime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione deal with Ron leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choice

It has been two days since Ron has left them.

They've been quite possibly the longest two days he's ever experienced.

He doesn't want to believe it but Hermione's cries at night, when she thinks he's asleep, is a painful reminder of the truth. Ron is gone.

He looks over at Hermione, seeing the book Dumbledore had left her splayed open on her lap, and tries to think of what to say.

She had decided to stay. That is something Harry has dwelled on just as much as Ron's absence. He can't deny the truth of Ron's words, that things weren't going as he had hoped. But in spite of that, Hermione had decided to stay. For him.

It is because of this realization that the burden of guilt gets even heavier.

"Hermione," He says, and she looks up to gaze at him, waiting, her eyes still faintly rimmed with red. He knows how much she's tried to hide it.

"I..." He falters, and it hits him suddenly: this is the first time they've spoken to each other since Ron left. "Thank you for staying. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The words make him sheepish, and so, so sorry, but they're the truth.

For a few seconds, they are silent.

"Of course," She finally responds, then smiles slightly, the warmth evident in her brown eyes. "You know I wouldn't leave you on your own."

She says it like it's a fact, confident. He knows it is.

"Yeah, I do," He replies quietly, and as gratitude swells in his heart, he smiles for the first time in days.


End file.
